The objective of the American Association for Dental Research (AADR) Bloc Travel Grant is to provide an opportunity for US dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to attend the General Sessions & Exhibitions of the International Association for Dental Research (IADR), for the next five years in the following locales: Miami, Florida (2009), Barcelona, Spain (2010), San Diego, California (2011), Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (2012); and Seattle, Washington (2013). This program will provide students with the opportunity to present research to an international scientific audience, in both international and US settings. The program aims to assist in funding the travel of 25 to 50 US dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to each of the meeting locations. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) to provide financial travel support to enable these young researchers to present the results of their own investigations; 2) to expose US dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to research being conducted at institutions around the world and to enhance the opportunities for collaboration and cross-institution mentorship; 3) to provide support to encourage a group of young investigators at a very early stage of their career to further pursue oral, dental, and craniofacial research as a long-term career; and 4) to provide a means by which US dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees may obtain information on the most current dental investigations being conducted outside the United States. US dental students enrolled in accredited US dental schools, who are citizens or non-citizen nationals of the United States, and NIDCR-supported trainees will be eligible to compete for these funds. An evaluation process will analyze the short and long-term benefits of the grantee's participation in the General Session. RELEVANCE: The AADR's aim in providing this program to students is to foster and encourage interest in dental research to influence young scientists to consider and/or continue their education and subsequent career in the dental research field. The AADR aims to further increase the knowledge base of craniofacial, oral, and dental biologic processes in health and disease, and to facilitate the transfer of the results of the reported research.